Buscándote
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Todo se desestabiliza para Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy con el asesinato de los Zabini, dejado a Leoni, su hija, a cargo de los dos brujos más enemistados de Inglaterra desde la caída de Voldemort. Ahora ambos deberán aprender a convivir… y a cuidar de una bebé de un año. Basada en la película Como la vida misma.


**Summary:** _Todo se desestabiliza para Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy con el asesinato de los Zabini, dejado a Leoni, su hija, a cargo de los dos brujos más enemistados de Inglaterra desde la caída de Voldemort. Ahora ambos deberán aprender a convivir… y a cuidar de una bebé de un año. Basada en la película Como la vida misma._

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La película Como la vida misma es de Warner Bros._

 **Advertencias:** _Slash. Si no os gusta, bien podéis ir saliendo de aquí._

 **La única respuesta a por qué estoy escribiendo esto es: enfermedad + reposo + medicamentos + películas románticas + Harry Potter siempre presente = Buscándote. No tengo argumentos lógicos para defenderme. ¡Leed si gustáis!**

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

 **1**

17 de marzo, 2002.

Harry Potter soltó un agridulce suspiro. Ginny había sido clara, tal vez demasiado, en indicarle el lugar, la hora e incluso cómo debía ir vestido. Era por eso que las citas a ciegas le parecían una putada, y más aun las que Ginny Weasley se le ocurría organizarle. Era por eso que, normalmente, se negaba a asistir.

—¡Será mejor para ti, oh, sí, para ti, Harry Potter, que asistas! —le había gritado en vociferador Ginny, con su voz aguda retumbándole en la cabeza hasta que la carta se incendió. Ron se había reído de él, pero luego se había compadecido… hasta que supo que su amigo no pensaba ir. Entonces, incluso él había estado fastidiándolo, aunque había una diferencia: Ron no conocía cuál era su pareja misteriosa. Tal vez, si Harry decidía irse, él tampoco lo supiera nunca.

Así que ahí estaba, en la puerta de un café _muggle_ llamado _Black hole._ La puerta estaba debajo de un letrero elegante, demasiado para un café, y Harry suspiró. Quienquiera que fuera el dueño de ese café debía ser alguien que le gustara llamar la atención, porque aquel letrero, de letras elegantísimas blancas sobre un negro liso, era incluso más grande que el letrero más grande de la calle siguiente, la más concurrida. Cualquiera que fuera el dueño del lugar realmente quería hacer notar aquel sitio por sobre otros.

Harry entró luego de suspirar. Vestía camisa y pantalón, y llevaba el desordenado cabello más desordenado que nunca; había oído por ahí que esa pinta de recién levantado le sentaba mejor de lo que creía. No que lo creyera, pero tampoco podía hacer nada con el cabello, de todas formas.

Suspiró. Se estaba preocupando mucho por el asunto.

El local era amplio en su interior, tal vez con un encantamiento apenas perceptible de expansión. Fue a la caja a pedir algo para beber cuando una figura se asomó por un costado. Una figura rubia, delgada, con camiseta negra con mangas hasta los codos que dejaban a la vista el infame tatuaje en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Harry decidió irse antes de que Malfoy le viera, pero fue tarde. Tan pronto retrocedió un paso pareció llamar la atención del hombre que estaba junto a Malfoy, un hombre moreno y bien parecido, que lo codeó. Harry lo reconoció como Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin de su mismo año en Hogwarts.

Malfoy levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con Harry, que en realidad no tenía idea de dónde meterse. Ya estaba insultando a Ginny por la macabra broma —en realidad, estaba hechizándola— cuando la sonrisa de Malfoy se hizo presente. Era una mezcla entre la cordialidad y la burla.

—Bienvenido a _Black hole_ —le dijo, con sorna—. ¿Qué puedo servirte, Potter?

Harry boqueó. Malfoy siguió sonriendo.

—Oh, vamos. No vas a decirme que después de todo lo que vivimos, realmente estás sorprendido porque necesite una forma de ganarme la vida —señaló el local con un brazo. Harry observó a los clientes: todos parecían ajenos a cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando. Harry pasó saliva.

—Un zumo de naranjas —pidió—. Y un sándwich.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Malfoy, aún con esa sonrisa condesciende. Era como si Harry se estuviera perdiendo de algo, algo muy importante. Harry se obligó a ver los precios y los tipos de sándwiches en la parte de atrás de un cartelón.

—Pavo —señaló una oferta en el cartelón y Malfoy asintió. Manejó la caja registradora con hábil experiencia y le alcanzó un tíquet—. Cinco libras con cincuenta.

Harry pagó y esperó a que Malfoy le alcanzara las cosas. Fue a una mesa libre, aún confundido y ciertamente desconcertado. Es que, ¡era casi un irreal! Draco Malfoy atendiendo un establecimiento muggle. Después de cuatro años de guerra y la absolución por sus crímenes —solamente por el pedido de Harry, aunque no tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho— había esperado de Draco Malfoy cualquier cosa menos que estuviera entre los muggles, vistiendo camisetas negras, mostrando la Marca como si fuera un tatuaje de alguien que fue un adolescente caprichoso en sus días. Bebió un sorbo de zumo, intentando despejarse la cabeza, e intentando recordar qué le había dicho exactamente Ginny sobre cómo luciría su cita a ciegas.

Primero que nada, vestiría de negro, y le llamaría mucho la atención. Harry repasó, masticando su sándwich —que estaba jodidamente bueno—, y llegó a la conclusión de que todo aquello de la cita a ciegas era una real putada, y decidió irse después de terminar.

Y no acababa de terminar cuando Malfoy se deslizó grácilmente en el asiento que estaba frente al suyo. Harry iba a protestar, pero la intensa mirada del rubio le consiguió helar las venas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Potter? —preguntó, con voz ácida—. Di la verdad. Puede que no pueda sacar mi varita aquí, pero siempre tengo trucos bajo la manga.

Harry suspiró.

—No seas paranoico, Malfoy —gruñó—. No he venido para enviarte a Azkabán por algo que no hiciste. Quédate tranquilo.

Malfoy se recostó en el espaldar de la silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Y entonces por qué?

Harry suspiró. Iba a ser sincero con Malfoy; después de todo, ¿qué iba a perder?

—Me organizaron una cita a ciegas —resopló—. Se supone que sería en este lugar, a esta hora, y que esa persona llamaría inmediatamente mi atención. Aunque nadie lo ha hecho y me da completamente igual, porque…

Y no terminó de decir que era porque ya pensaba irse cuando Draco soltó un quejido sordo, extraño, y se alzó, arrastrando la silla consigo, para ir casi al trote detrás de la barra de los empleados y comenzar a insultar a Blaise Zabini. Ni una mirada a Harry, sólo insultos hacia Blaise.

Malfoy se internó en el fondo del local, entre las cocinas y otros sectores que Harry desconocía.

Blaise se acercó a Harry con expresión culpable. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que Draco se había levantado e ido de la mesa cuando Zabini ocupó su lugar.

—De verdad lo lamento —suspiró—. En fin, creí que esto saldría mejor, pero parece que…

—Espera —Harry sacudió la cabeza, comprendiendo—. ¿Quieres decir que tú…? ¿Qué Malfoy…? ¿Qué Ginny…?

Blaise rodó los ojos.

—Draco era tu cita a ciegas, Potter. A él también le preparamos una. Pensaba que podíais llegar a congeniar —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ginny también lo pensaba.

De pasar de llamar "la chica Weasley" como siempre había oído de labios de los Slytherin a llamarla Ginny había un paso grande, pero a Harry no le importó realmente, porque su jodida cita a ciegas había sido Draco Malfoy, su némesis de la escuela.

—¡Estáis locos! —siseó Harry, alternando las miradas entre Blaise y el lugar donde Draco había desaparecido. Esperaba que se apareciera, sino con una varita en la mano, con un cuchillo. Pero eso no pasó. Blaise sonrió en disculpa.

—Fue un intento. Ambos estáis igual de pirados —explicó Blaise, riéndose—. Por lo que se nos ocurrió a Ginny que podíais… fue una simple idea, nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—Me voy —gruñó Harry, parándose. Blaise se paró con él.

—Lamento si te hemos ofendido de alguna manera, Harry, pero… ten en cuenta de que era importante para Ginny y lo es para mí. Ambos necesitáis de alguien, y hemos pensado que, por vuestro estado mental así de alocado y con complejos, podríais… ser los indicados el uno para el otro.

—Draco-jodido-Malfoy —rugió Harry— fue mi jodido enemigo toda la puñetera escuela. ¿Crees que las cosas cambiarán así de la nada porque tú y Ginny se propongáis a unirnos?

—Le salvaste la vida —fue la única respuesta de Blaise. Harry apretó los dientes.

—Todos cometemos errores —fue su respuesta antes de salir con pasos fuertes por la puerta y rogar por jamás volver a entrar.

* * *

 **2**

22 de Febrero, 2004.

La boda se había realizado en la mansión de los Zabini. Si bien éstos no tenían tanto dinero como habían tenido los Malfoy era un lugar agradable: amplios jardines con telas rojas y verdes en nudos férreos, cristales y piedras colgando de las telas, cortinas de pedrería adornando todo para la fiesta de la boda.

Los había casado un juez de Wizengamot esa mañana. Más en la tarde se haría la fiesta y recepción en la casa del novio.

Ginny estaba hermosa. Su cabello rojo estaba trenzado con flores silvestres y el tocado de pedrería, caro, soltaba destellos tan radiantes como su sonrisa. Iba del brazo de Blaise a todas partes, con esa amplia expresión de felicidad, en una mansión en la que serpientes y leones debían aprender a convivir por esa noche.

Había invitados de todas las casas. Slytherins pensativos de cómo sacar provecho de la unión, Gryffindors felices de la boda de aquella mujer que había sido un ejemplo en su casa, Hufflepuffs explosivos y emocionados, Ravenclaws más que satisfechos.

Harry bebió el tercer trago de la noche. Agradecía tener una resistencia casi inhumana al alcohol, porque sin éste lo pasaría básicamente mal: incluso Neville tenía pareja en aquella fiesta. Su amigo estaba con Hannah Abbott Longbottom, su esposa desde hacía algunas semanas, y tanto a aquella boda como a ésta se había presentado sin pareja.

Pero como padrino de la novia. Y no fue tan grande su sorpresa cuando el padrino del novio resultó ser Draco Malfoy. En las preparaciones tuvieron que verse varias veces, e incluso en la misma boda se estaban viendo más de lo que parecía sano para ambos. Desde aquella cita a ciegas, fallida, se habían evitado como la peste. Fue una real desgracia para ambos que Ginny y Blaise, sus puntos de conexión, no sólo se pusieran de novios, si no que decidieran compartir el resto de sus vidas.

—¿Ya has decidido hacerte alcohólico, Potter? —se burló Malfoy mientras aparecía por entre unas personas que lo habían saludado. Harry se vació el vaso de alcohol de un trago antes de hablarle.

—Pues, ya que parece que soy el único solo esta noche, ¿por qué no comportarme como un ebrio amargado? Ya me gustaría ver los titulares del Profeta: "Harry Potter, alcohólico y antisocial" —gruñó Harry, con sarcasmo, consiguiendo una risita burlona de parte de Malfoy. Harry tomó de una bandeja un canapé y se lo llevó a la boca.

—También estoy solo, si te interesa saberlo —se encogió de hombros—. Yo preparé los canapés que estás comiendo.

Harry detuvo su masticar, dudando. Siguió masticando unos segundos después, cuando comprobó que más personas además de él los estaban comiendo. Malfoy rió.

—No voy a envenenar a nadie, menos en la boda de mi mejor amigo —resopló Malfoy—. Me ofende que estés pensando eso de mí.

—¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo? —preguntó Harry, de pronto. Malfoy reaccionó como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—Porque se me antoja, Potter. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesito una jodida invitación para hablar con el maldito Niño-qué-vivió? —preguntó, ácido—. Eres un bastardo.

Si Malfoy no le hubiera insultado Harry se hubiera disculpado, y tal vez hubiera preguntado a Draco qué tal iba su negocio, o algo similar. Pero Malfoy le había insultado, y aún si se hubiera disculpado por reaccionar tan violentamente, de todas formas Malfoy se hubiera dado la vuelta y marchado alzando el mentón, agitando su túnica verde oscura de gala al pasar de forma majestuosa, como todo un Malfoy.

Harry suspiró y comió otro canapé. Malfoy tenía unas manos increíbles para la cocina, no podía negarlo. Sólo esperaba que la cena no fuera cocinada por Malfoy, porque no dudaba que esta vez sí algún filtro venenoso o con resultados vergonzosos acabaría en su plato.

* * *

 **3**

14 de Diciembre, 2005.

—¿Ya habéis elegido el nombre? —preguntó educadamente Harry a Ginny y Blaise. Estaban tomando el té en la casa que compartían los esposos, una casa de dos pisos y amplios espacios abiertos, con jardines maravillosos que había sido una restauración de principios de siglo.

Ginny acarició su vientre abultado. Estaba enorme.

—Se llamará Leoni. Blaise lo odia.

Blaise hizo una mueca.

—Soy una serpiente, cariño. Leoni deriva del león, y pues… ya sabes… será un pésimo nombre para una Slytherin.

—Blaise, cariño, dudo mucho que nuestra hija vaya a Slytherin. Métete eso en la cabeza —batió las pestañas tiernamente antes de extender la mano y tomar un panecillo cubierto de azúcar de la mesa. Harry sonrió.

—Me agrada que ustedes aún no consigan arreglar sus diferencias pero se amen de todas formas —fue sincero el moreno, y Blaise sonrió.

—Hablando de arreglar las diferencias… —comenzó Blaise, pero su mujer le clavó el codo en las costillas, callándolo. Harry alzó una ceja.

—Dejadme adivinar. Malfoy está camino rumbo aquí, ¿no es así? —preguntó, con un suspiro. Desde la boda no había situación en la que Malfoy y él terminaran juntos, y lo estarían aún más, con el nacimiento de Leoni que sería ahijada de ambos. Harry aún no se explicaba cómo una niña podía tener dos padrinos, pero sería por puro capricho de Ginny: Draco sería su padrino mágico, Harry su padrino por iglesia.

—Pues… —comenzó Ginny al momento que la chimenea se iluminaba y Draco Malfoy emergía de los polvos flú. Vestía como muggle, lo que significaba que probablemente acababa de terminar su turno en _Black hole._ El café de Draco tenía dos sucursales: una en Candem Town y otra en Muswell Hill, además de la tienda principal. Él trabajaba en la tienda principal, y Harry había oído que estaba realmente satisfecho con lo que había conseguido. Era algo que Draco Malfoy había obtenido con sus méritos, no por ser alguien o hijo de alguien, aunque en la actualidad en el mundo mágico por ser hijo de quien era, y por ser quien era, se le cerraban muchas puertas.

—Ah, vaya. Hola Blaise, Ginny —saludó con una casi sonrisa, para posar sus ojos en Harry y entrecerrarlos—. Potter.

—¡Draco! —respondió Ginny, parándose—. Llegas justo a tiempo para el té. Déjame que te traiga una taza. Ve, siéntate.

Sólo quedaba un espacio libre junto a Harry, y claramente el que Ginny acababa de dejar. Draco rumió algo entre dientes y fue a ocupar el asiento junto a Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo.

—¿Cómo estás, viejo? —preguntó Blaise, de buenas maneras—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Bien —respondió Malfoy—. Estoy haciendo los trámites para transformar el café en un restaurante.

Blaise sonrió, satisfecho.

—¡Eso suena genial, hermano! —le dijo, eufórico—. ¿El café principal, no?

—Sí, el primero —Draco se encogió de hombros. Apenas parecía percibir que Harry estuviera a su lado—. Vamos a necesitar trabajo duro y mucha colaboración. Aunque ya sabes mi regla: nada de colaboradores magos.

Blaise resopló.

—Regla estúpida la tuya. Si me dejaras contribuir, ya hubieras transformado ese mugroso café en un restaurante de los mejores hace tiempo.

—¡No llames mugroso a _mí_ café! —protestó Draco, pero se inclinó y soltó una carcajada libre, feliz. Harry sintió algo cálido en la garganta al tiempo que Ginny entraba con otro juego de taza, plato, cuchara y otra tetera cargada de la humeante infusión.

—Té rojo, como te gusta —le dijo a Draco, sirviéndole una taza de aquel té. Draco lo endulzó a gusto y le dio un trago, sonriendo.

—Gracias, Ginny.

—Harry, ¿qué tal vas en el departamento? —preguntó Ginny, sentándose junto a su marido y dejando la tetera sobre la mesa ratona del centro—. Ron me dijo que tenéis algunos problemas.

—Ni tantos —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Sucede que ha habido algunos casos de brujos practicantes de magia negra huyendo del Ministerio Francés hasta aquí. Se están buscando, e incluso han atacado a algunas casas de magos y brujas reconocidos, como los Nott, pidiendo apoyo monetario y escondite.

—Pero los Nott —interrumpió Draco, mirándolo con recelo— no son brujos oscuros. Theodore…

—No dije que fueran brujos oscuros —se encogió de hombros Harry—. Dije que los brujos oscuros les han estado persiguiendo. Hay familias como los Abbott o los Bones que también han tenido visitas… extrañas.

—¿Ha sucedido alguna otra cosa? —preguntó Ginny, con su voz suave, inclinándose ligeramente hacia su amigo. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, no muchas cosas. Además de que ayer la hija de tu hermano puso el despacho hecho un desastre, no mucho —dijo Harry, refiriéndose a la hija de Percy. Había dejado hecho un desastre la mitad del ministerio sólo porque Audrey, la madre de la niña, había estado muy ocupada como para cuidarla por unas horas mientras su esposo trabajaba. Así que había ido a parar al "querido tío Ron" con una sonrisa de disculpa por parte de Percy.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Blaise, y Harry se explayó en detalles de lo tremendamente fastidiosa que era la pequeña, y lo mucho que le gustaba gastar bromas.

Y mientras hablaban, Harry sabía qué era lo que Blaise y Ginny intentaban hacer: que se conocieran, que Draco y él supieran del otro, de forma un tanto indirecta. De ésta forma podían saber cosas, como que ambos _aún_ seguían solteros, y ambos tenían trabajos estables, y ambos estaban dispuestos a una relación con la que sentar cabeza.

Pero ni Draco Malfoy ni Harry Potter pensaban dar el brazo a torcer.

* * *

 **4**

19 de Febrero, 2007.

—¿Quién es la niña más hermosa del mundo? ¿Quién es? —decía Draco Malfoy mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de la pequeña Leoni Zabini. Harry justamente entraba en la habitación del bebé, dispuesto a ver si la pequeña ya estaba despierta para asistir a su primera fiesta de cumpleaños,

—Ella lo es, de seguro —dijo Harry, sin contenerse. La pequeña observó a su padrino por iglesia y extendió sus brazos desde la pequeña cuna blanca hacia él. Harry fue a tomarla en brazos, consiguiendo que Draco le mirara ceñudo.

—Pues, yo estaba con _mí_ ahijada —protestó Malfoy pero Harry no le hizo caso. Siguió arrullando a la pequeña, con palabras dulces y tiernas, consiguiendo que Leoni riera con esa risa tan adorable que tienen los bebés.

—Ginny y Blaise tienen todo preparado abajo —avisó Harry, pasándole a Leoni a Draco—. Querían saber si Leoni ya estaba despierta.

—Blaise me envió a mí a ver si ya estaba despierta —protestó Draco. Harry suspiró.

—Ginny me envió a mí.

Ambos resoplaron. Ese par nunca se hartaba.

—Tú ve a avisarles que su hija ya está despierta —le ordenó Malfoy—. Tan pronto uno de ellos venga yo iré por el pastel.

—Oh, ¿tú lo hiciste? —Harry no se sorprendía. El café de Draco tenía mucho éxito, su restaurante también, e igualmente lo hacía su pastelería, esa que había inaugurado hacía tan sólo unos meses.

Draco alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

—Yo cociné toda la comida de hoy.

—Pues me aseguraré de no comer nada —se burló Harry antes de salir, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Draco también sonreía. Las cosas no estaban tan mal.

—¡Quiero una foto con sus padrinos! —dijo Ginny tan pronto Leoni apagó las velas de su pastel. Era un pastel hermoso, redondo y con dos pisos, con un enrejado de crema color rosa. Draco se había esmerado en él e incluso había supervisado en qué sitio Blaise colocó las velas. Doce velas pequeñísimas rodeando un "1" en el centro, que echaba chispas.

Harry se colocó a un lado de Leoni, Draco al otro lado, rodeando a la pequeña.

—Sonrían. Finjan que se tienen el mínimo apreció —se burló Blaise. Draco le enseñó el dedo corazón y Ginny tomó la foto.

—¡Draco, por favor! —protestó ella. Draco guardó su mano y forzó una sonrisa que no parecía tan fingida, debido al brillo divertido de sus ojos.

Harry también sonrió. Era feliz. Todo resultaba perfecto.

* * *

 **5**

21 de Febrero, 2007.

Harry abrió los ojos. Era de madrugada, y había un sonido demasiado fuerte proviniendo de su sala de estar. Se calzó una túnica sobre el pijama, se puso los lentes y se aferró a su varita antes de ir.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver que solamente se trataba de que una llamada quería entrar por la red flú. Conectó la red y esperó.

La cara de Robards apareció en el fuego verde.

—Potter, debes venir inmediatamente al Ministerio. Arréglate, bebe un café, y aparécete por aquí en menos de media hora. Es urgente.

Robards desapareció de la chimenea antes de que Harry consiguiera formular pregunta. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, joder. ¿Qué tanto le costaba al hombre buscarse otro aspirante a jefe que siguiera cada paso que hiciera?

El caso era que sólo Harry era un aspirante a jefe tan pronto Robards se retirara. Por lo que debía obedecer.

Puso a hacer café y fue a lavarse la cara. La expresión en el espejo —ojos verdes demasiado aturdidos tras los lentes y las ojeras demasiado profundas en un rostro agotado— le dejó en claro que cualquier objeción que le pusiera a Robards sobre la hora sería escuchada. No todos los días tenía tanta cara de agotado.

Se terminó de arreglar y bebió el café quemándose la garganta. Uso la chimenea y estuvo en el Ministerio en menos de veinte minutos después de la llamada de su jefe. Sentía un zumbido molesto en la cabeza, y si bien ningún dolor era tanto como el dolor que Voldemort le había infringido a años antes, era ciertamente molesto.

Robards lucía despeinado y desarreglado, e incluso parecía que se había puesto la túnica sobre el pijama. Le miró con unos ojos serios, cargados de pena, antes de señalarle que tomara asiento.

—Siéntate, por favor.

Harry lo hizo, mirando extrañado a su jefe. Éste soltó un suspiro.

—¿Recuerdas los brujos de Francia? Los brujos oscuros que han llegado a Inglaterra para reclamar a grandes brujos dinero y posesiones —parecía no saber cómo decir lo que debía decir. Harry comenzaba a impacientarse—. Ha habido un ataque, esta noche. A una pareja. Los han matado.

Harry soltó un suspiro. Entre los brujos oscuros llegados a Inglaterra había habido casos de tortura, secuestro y robos, pero hasta el momento no había habido ningún asesinato. Aquel hecho era trágico, y horrible. Seguramente significaba mucho papeleo, búsquedas, misiones…

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en el pecho de Harry cuando observó los ojos amedrantados de Robards.

—Tú conoces a esa pareja, Harry —dijo él, inclinándose levemente hacia Harry, con una expresión afectada—. Tienen… una hija pequeña. Son los Zabini.

Harry cerró los ojos, se inclinó sobre el escritorio, sin querer pensar nada. Ginny, Blaise. No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos ni de lo tanto que se le juntaba un nudo de lágrimas en lo hondo de la garganta.

—Es imposible. Ellos… ayer… —sacudió la cabeza, dejando que la frustración y la impotencia lo dominaran—. ¿Y Leoni? ¿Su hija? ¿Está bien?

—Su casa tenía protecciones. Tan pronto éstas fueron rotas se avisó a un grupo de Aurores. Consiguieron llegar a la casa para salvar a la pequeña, pero nadie pudo hacer nada por la pareja —hubo silencio, un silencio tenso que a Harry le hería el alma—. La pequeña está ahora bajo la protección del Departamento de Cuidado Infantil.

Harry apretó los labios.

—Necesito un momento —le pidió a Robards. Él asintió y salió de la oficina, dejándolo solo.

Harry se inclinó sobre el escritorio, aferrándose de la cabeza como si esta fuera a desprendérsele del cuerpo. Las lágrimas fueron cayendo, una a una, lenta y pausadamente. Ginny… Blaise… no volvería a verlos. No volvería a oír reír a Ginny, u oír alguna insinuación con respecto a Draco y él de parte de Blaise. Y Draco…

Se mantuvo firme unos instantes antes de lanzarse a la puerta. Robards estaba allí, como custodiando la entrada.

—¿Con quién quedará Leoni? —preguntó, ansioso—. Draco Malfoy es su padrino mágico, pero no sé si...

No sabía si se le permitiría a un ex mortífago tener la custodia de una niña de un año. Robards hizo una mueca al oír el nombre, pero a Harry no le importó defenderlo. No en ese momento.

—Cuidado Infantil lo dictaminará. Probablemente se leerá el testamento, y se respetará lo dicho allí —le informó Robards—. Tranquilo, Potter —volvía a tratarle con respeto, no cómo un padre—, si es posible que pueda mediar para que esa niña quede en buenas manos, lo haré.

Robards se marchó por el pasillo y Harry no supo si seguirlo. Finalmente no lo hizo. Se internó en la oficina de su jefe, suspirando, ciertamente desesperado, sin tener idea de qué hacer. Finalmente, cruzando los dedos, enterró su cabeza en la chimenea buscando a Draco Malfoy.

Horas más tarde el sol había salido, y había un cielo particularmente agradable, y si Harry no se encontrara en esa situación habría estado tentado de ir a volar. Pero estaba en esa situación, sentado junto a un resignado Draco Malfoy, esperando que el abogado asignado al caso leyera el testamento.

El hombre era alto y desgarbado, con una larga barba negra y un cabello cortísimo veteado de canas. Observó con ojos satisfechos a Draco Malfoy y con repudio a Harry antes de comenzar:

—Testamento compartido del matrimonio Zabini. Por el presente indicado —leyó— se deja nuestras pertenencias materiales (casa, bóveda 319 en Gringotts) a nuestra hija, Leoni Kyra Zabini, con la indicación que disponga de ellas cuando más lo necesite y viva en el hogar que se ha construido para ella, además de que asista a Hogwarts en tiempo y forma —el abogado pasó a leer terminología jurídica sobre la cual ni Harry ni Draco tenían la menor idea, para finalizar—. La custodia de la niña Leoni Zabini será compartida en sus tutores legales, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

El abogado se detuvo. Malfoy miró a Harry. Harry se quedó mirando al frente, incapaz de creerlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, parpadeando. Seguramente había oído mal.

—La custodia de la niña Leoni Zabini será compartida en sus tutores legales, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter —releyó el abogado, como si tampoco lo creyera.

—¿Y si sólo uno de nosotros quiere la custodia? —preguntó Draco, de pronto y con violencia en la voz. Harry no se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Se deberá de arreglar con el Departamento de Cuidado Infantil. Con una copia de este testamento se llevará a cabo el juicio de tenencia —arrugaba el entrecejo, ciertamente insatisfecho—. ¿Ambos estáis de acuerdo en compartir la custodia de la niña Leoni Zabini?

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Era una mirada de rivales, pero una mirada que pedía tregua. No podían pelear, no en ese momento, no en esos instantes.

—Estamos de acuerdo —dijo Draco Malfoy, con la voz firme y asintiendo con la cabeza. Harry suspiró. Simplemente suspiró.

* * *

 **No me preguntéis que hago publicando esto, pero he visto la película** _ **Como la vida misma**_ **hace unos días en casa de una amiga y me ha pillado por sorpresa la absurda necesidad de escribir este fic. Los que habéis visto la película, ya deberéis saber de qué va, pero tendrá mis agregados; los que no la habéis visto, ¡no la veáis! ¡Leed el fic y vedla cuando acabéis! Aún no sé cuántas partes tendrá, pero serán partes de a cinco microcapítulos como el que acabáis de leer. Espero que no os disguste el drama. ;) Os adoro a todos por leer, y os adoraré más si me dejáis un bello review.**

 **¡Saludos, y feliz Halloween! (Aunque el fic no tiene NADA que ver con la Noche de Brujas, JAJAJAJA).**


End file.
